in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Fright Before Christmas (Prologue)
Plot Christmas is just around the corner, but trouble is detected in many regions in Earth, such as Echo Creek, Baker Street, Eitbit and more. Green Shadow calls in all her allies to L.E.A.F. Headquarters and splits them into their teams. Story Bonk Choy: *decorating his Christmas tree* Ain't you excited? Christmas is just within one week, and I'm gonna get a load of presents! Re-Peat Moss: Let's just hope you didn't give me any TRICKY trick this year. Repeater: Re-Peat Moss's got a point there. It's like that time you gave me coal for Christmas even though I wasn't on the naughty list! Bonk Choy: Hey, but you told me that you wanted to keep warm in the winter, so I gave you some coal to burn. Ain't it nice? Repeater: Grrr....grr.... Green Shadow: *frantically* Guys! Bad news, things are going wrong this Christmas, and I'm afraid we might have to cut our celebratory mood short. Bonk Choy: What is it now? Green Shadow: My chaos radar is off the scale. It's over 9 in value! Bonk Choy: What does it mean? Green Shadow: It means that Earth is pretty chaotic as of now. We can't afford to let the entire planet suffer during this holiday. Green Shadow and her friends enter the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. Green Shadow: *points to her chaos radar flashing "9.9" in red* See? This is why I need everyone's help. Re-Peat Moss, pull this handle. Re-Peat Moss: You got it. *pulls the handle* The handle activates a infra-red ultrasound wave that spreads across Earth, with the wave being picked up by the technologies of all allies of Green Shadow. Soon, all of Green Shadow's allies show up within 6 hours. Bonk Choy: That's a lot of characters. We should probably tell them what's happening right outside our headquarters. Green Shadow: Yeah, you're right. So, as of now, Earth is in chaos. If you want a fruitful Christmas... Bonk Choy: Pfft. "Fruit-ful". Green Shadow: ...you'll need to help solve the following problems. We now have seven problems in our hands, but they are all started under one person's bidding. Bonk Choy: *reads out the problems* Gingerbread zombies attacking Baker Street...case of exploding presents leading to distrust among the residents of Echo Creek...possessed toys in the PvZ Institute...pixelated elf beings invading Eitbit...threat of missile-toes onto Earth from Captain Blowhole...the revival of Frosty the Blizzard by a magical orb...and we've got one more...an upcoming naughty and nasty "Christmas present" from the one and only Galaximus. Green Shadow: Therefore, I gathered all of you to split into teams to solve the problems. I'll be here alerting anyone in case anything happens, and I may rush over to the scene in case of an emergency. After these problems are solved, I'll be needing three volunteers to follow me to confront the culprit behind all this. Sounds good? Slick: One question! Green Shadow: Yes? Slick: Will you give us presents if we help you out? Green Shadow: Certainly. I can't bear to let anyone work for me for free. Soon, the teams are organised. Green Shadow: Cool. Now we finally have organised our plan. Now move along, I'll be here in case anything happens. To be continued... Category:Stories